Standing at the Gates of Heaven
by AIRbooks
Summary: Long after the story of Eren, the defeat of the titans, and the crowning of Historia Reiss… a baby was born. Reincarnation! May just turn into a series of one shots or drabbles! I dunno. (This story has nothing to do with religion) ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**So yeah...new** **fan fiction. This is really, really short because it's the prologue. The next one is longer. In fact, I bet it's already** **posted...*Que. creepy music* So umm...I'm purposely being awkward and please R &R. Enjoy! My personal gratifications go to: *******, *********, and ******. Thank you. (1st 3 people to ****review get their names on the spaces for chapter two!) *Que. more strange music* (228 words)**

* * *

Long after the story of Eren, the defeat of the titans, and the crowning of Historia Reiss… a baby was born. A little boy, born to the loving Carla and Dr. Grisha Yeager. This baby's name was Eren, though he didn't know it yet.

Carla and Grisha, unlike most people, knew their souls were old and had seen many lives and many worlds. Each time, they knew, they had lived it together. They also knew, or at least Carla did, that the soul of their son was different. This child wasn't born to them on accident. This was more like a weary soldier coming to rest at last in the grave with his name on the headstone and finding what he had been searching for after many, many tired years of searching.

The circle was closing. Either the past was to repeat itself or…the story would end, but maybe this time 'round, the ending would change…


	2. Dreams

**So here's the next chapter of my story, or rather the first** _ **chapter.**_ **Enjoy! And remember, don't** **blink** _ **.**_ **(If you didn't understand that, you don't watch Doctor Who) Words: 914**

* * *

 _A dark-haired man lay wounded in the arms of a shadow-haired girl. She was crying, he was not. He was smiling, a grim smile, the smile of a man who already knows it's too late._

 _She was wearing a red scarf, it was old-looking and most of the red on it was blood. The blood of the boy dying in her arms and the blood of their fallen comrades._

 _She cradled his head to her chest, her continuous tears making the blood on his shirt run. He was smiling at her, and that made her cry all the more. She didn't want to cry, she really didn't, but she was too sad to hold her stoic expression on her face anymore._

 _"Mikasa…don't cry…" he said._

 _The girl, Mikasa, slowly met his eyes with her red, puffy gray-black eyes and said accusingly, "Why shouldn't I? You're hurt and I'm all out of gas. There's nothing we can do."_

 _"That's where you're wrong," he said, his voice getting weaker, "Someone will come for you. You'll get out of here alive. Just don't stop fighting." He, however, made no references to himself, only stating she would get out, not him._

 _"Eren, you'll get out of here too, right? We'll both be saved, right? I won't lose my family again, right? Right Eren?!" she was getting hysterical. Her voice shooting though octaves as she spoke._

 _He shook his head slowly, eyes filling with tears as he spoke his last words, "Good-bye Mikasa, I love you. Tell the others I love them too, tell them I'm happy, tell them I'm going home…" And those were the last words of Eren Yeager._

 _"No! No No No No No No No NOOOOOO!" Mikasa wailed. Her eyes were filled with tears as she shook the body of the newly deceased Eren Yeager._

 _She didn't even notice when a man with two-toned hair approached her and said, "Mikasa, what are you doing? We need to head back before…oh." That's when he saw the body of Eren and quickly assessed the situation._

 _He bent down and carefully scooped the screaming and hysterical Mikasa in his arms, upon which she started screaming and wailing, "YOU BASTARD! PUT ME DOWN! Take me back over there this instant! Let! Me! Gooooooo! Noooooowwww!" he had never seen her like this. She was wailing and crying the words out of her mouth. Then she went limp in his arms._

 _"At least take his body, Jean, please…" she was crying so much her words were almost impossible to understand and so quiet, that it would take an extremely well trained ear to hear what she had said. However, Jean heard. But he did not stop, because there was something Mikasa had overlooked…Eren was still breathing…_

 _Eren heard Mikasa's screams, but he did not raise his head. He knew that if he did Mikasa would come running back to him. He knew Jean had seen him breathing and had understood what he wanted. He did not want anyone to see him die, or for anymore people to die because of him._

 _So, when Mikasa's screams receded into nothing and Jeans footsteps could no longer be heard, he opened his eyes, looked towards the setting sun, and said, "Thank you, all of you, for everything. …I'm home…" and with that he closed his eyes, breathed one last breath of air, …and stopped his heart. And those were the real last words of Eren Yeager._

* * *

Eren Yeager shot up in bed. A cold sweat stained his brow and his namesake's last words were upon his lips.

He looked around and saw Mikasa sitting at the end of his bed. She looked a little startled, which was not normal. Since the death of her parents, Mikasa almost never showed emotion around anybody. Eren and Armin were exceptions.

"Eren…" she said quietly, so that it was barely more than a whisper.

"Yeah?" he answered. Unsure of where this was going, he adjusted himself so that he was facing her.

"Y-you were…you were crying."

The moment those words stuttered out of her almost unmoving lips, his small fingers were pressed to his eyes, dabbing anxiously. Slowly the realization hit him, he had been crying in his sleep. For unknown reasons, he had been crying. Heck, he was still crying.

Tears were still spilling down his face, dabbling on his chin, and falling away like leaves in fall. He didn't want to cry, he really didn't, but he couldn't make it stop, it was too late…

"Eren? Eren!" the child said as she waved her little hand in front of his face, trying to pull him from his trance-like state.

"Huh? What is it? What do you want?" he snapped, when he came out of La-La Land to find a hand waving in front of face. Her hand was so close it almost nipped his nose, then the hand fell back to her side as she prepared her answer.

"Nothing… I was just wondering…what were you dreaming about, Eren?

He couldn't remember...


	3. Memories

**So this chapter is pretty short. I couldn't wait for all three people to review, so I wrote this chapter** ** _way_** **too early. Any-who...the actual word count for the prologue is 231. My deepest gratitudes go to SSJ Mirai Gohan. Thank you for the review!**

 **I shall now proceed to enlighten you of the contents of this chapter by shutting up and allowing you to read. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. - Please P.M. me if you have any questions about the story, and you should. However, I can refuse to answer your question or there might not be an answer to it. I own nothing and the same goes to first two "chapters". Words: 1,109**

 ** _Now,_** **Enjoy!**

* * *

After several minutes of Eren claiming he'd "lost" his memory, Mikasa realized he wasn't lying, well, at least his ears weren't turning red. His mother had taught her that when Eren lied, the tips of his ears would turn red, why that would happen, Mikasa didn't know.

After sitting on the bed for a moment, she said, "Okay, I'm going back to bed, it's three in the morning after all. You should get back to sleep too. Maybe a dream will jog your memory."

"Yeah…okay. I'm not sure if I'll be able to sleep, but I'll try." he said, as he lay back down and settled into his pillow.

Mikasa sat there for a moment, before nodding and walking back to her bedroom across the hall.

* * *

Mikasa gently lifted her head off the pillow and listened to the deafening silence echoing through the house. Slowly, she rose from the bed and, carful not to make ant sound, walked out to the living room.

As she approached the clock on the mantle, she saw that she was not the only person up. There standing in front of the mantle, was Carla. She was wearing a creamy-colored nightgown that came to rest upon her knees and her hair, out of its usual low ponytail, was free and cascaded down her back in loose waves.

As Mikasa lessened the distance between her and Carla, she noticed the older woman was holding something. At first she thought it was painted stick, but she soon realized it was a bloodied piece of a wooden plank. A very old one at that.

'I suppose I should be scared, the mother of my best friend is holding a bloody stick,' she thought, 'but after all the things I've seen, why should I?'.

'Wait! Where did that thought come from? What have I seen?' Mikasa anxiously scoured her mind for the answers, but all she ended up doing was collapsing onto the floor. The last thing she saw was the time. The clock on the mantle above the fireplace read, 4:53 a.m.

* * *

"Ugh…" Mikasa moaned as she woke up in her bed with the sunbeams trickling through the windows, splashing her face with sun and shadow. The sun, from what she could see of it, was already high in the sky.

Then, upon opening her eyes, she remembered her dream…

* * *

 _The teen's eyes were red and puffy from crying for seven hours straight, and even after that she had kept crying, just without tears._

 _Eren Yeager…was dead. Upon hearing this most people would think, 'Eren Yeager's dead? Why is that important?', or, 'About time too, that suicidal bastard was getting way too lucky anyway,'._

 _Luckily for them, Mikasa had locked herself in her room. The only person allowed in there was Armin. Almost no one else dared even go near the door, and even Armin had assigned visiting hours._

 _The first few days seemed to be the worst, she just shut herself in her room and would only talk to Armin if he brought her food, even then, she didn't stop crying. Sometimes, Connie insisted, that if you pressed your ear to the door, you could hear her talking to someone, even if there was no one in there with her._

 _Then, it got even worse, she refused to talk to anyone, even Armin. The last straw though was when she stopped eating. Levi tried to talk, or rather, yell, some sense into her, but nothing worked._

 _Eventually, she started talking and eating again, though her motivations were unknown, Connie swore that he had heard her talking to herself the day before she started accepting food again._

 _A week after that, she came and had lunch with Armin. Though she did not talk, this was, without a doubt, an improvement. She had been getting a lot of mixed stares from people though. Historia looked sad for she and Eren had been close too, but not as close as he had been with Mikasa. Sasha, trying her hardest not to stare, just looked glumly at her food, for once not hungry. Everyone else had either expressions pity, sadness, or both._

 _The only exception to this was Jean. Instead of pity or sadness, Jean looked at Mikasa with something not commonly seen on his face; guilt._

* * *

Upon coming out of her trance, Mikasa was breathing in gasps and shock was written clearly on her face. She was sweating heavily and her mind felt numb. However, unlike Eren, she did not forget this dream-no memory-from her past life. She even swore she would never forget this event, she would always remember the boy who killed for her, the boy who had given her the will to live, the boy who would do anything for humanity; Eren Yeager.

Carla knew it was hard to come to terms with the past. She remembered that when she had first started having these memorizes come back, she'd thought herself crazy. Especially the ones she'd had about after her death. For a long time, she hadn't known who those children from her dreams were, that is, until she had met them in this life.

So, when Carla peeked into Mikasa's sunbathed room at 12:27 p.m. Monday morning, she expected to find her unable to process her dream. Instead, Carla found the child clinging to one of her scarves and almost silently crying her eyes out. Then, she understood what Mikasa had dreamed about, for there was only one thing that could make Mikasa cry like this; Eren's death.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed and if your wondering where that humor is, don't worry, it comes in later chapters. Please R &R! And remember, Mikasa es su casa! (If you didn't get that you should not be reading this)**


	4. Explanations

**Sorry guys, but this is a** **pretty short chapter. That is partly because I'm recovering from a week of mid-terms and partly because I'm also working on another fan fiction for AOT/SNK! It' called "The Girl From Wall Sina" and if it's not already up, it should be up soon. My gratitudes go to Kayla Ackerman-Smith and SSJ Mirai Gohan. Also, because I'm doing two fan fictions, I'm probably going to alternate weeks for which one I'm going to update. Also does anyone know if Jean is a centaur?(Purely a joke) Words: 619**

* * *

Carla been standing outside the door to Mikasa's bedroom for fifteen minutes just listening to Mikasa's continuous crying. She knew she should go in there and console the girl, but she found she just couldn't.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'I should have woken her up when Eren went to school?'.

'No.' she quickly decided, 'She would have been crying all day,'.

'Sure, like she isn't already,' said a snide and sarcastic voice in her head. Carla figured it was her conscience.

'Fine, I'll go in.' she thought with a sigh.

Then, she slowly pushed her head into the room to see the same thing she'd seen fifteen minutes ago; a crying little girl clutching a red scarf. The sight truly saddened her. She'd never seen Mikasa like this, in fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen her cry.

After a moment of hesitation, she slowly pulled herself through the doorway and into Mikasa's room. The little girl, upon hearing someone enter, shifted her gaze toward Carla.

"Mikasa…" Carla slowly said, very unsure how to proceed with this.

"What?" the child asked, an annoyed tone in her voice while shifting her gaze back to the scarf, which was not at all her usual behavior.

Carla decided to just cut to the chase, "What memories did you dream about?".

As Carla said this, Mikasa's body went rigid. "Wh-what did you say?".

Carla sighed. She had been expecting this, "I said, 'What memories did you dream about?'"

"Th-those were memories?"

"Yes, and if I'm correct you dreamed Eren's death, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I've had these dreams too and near as I can figure, this will be the final life for all of us."

"What do you mean, 'the final life for all of us'?"

"Well, that was our first life, soon you should gain the memories from your other lives. You probably just dreamt about your first though, at least that's what happened to me and Grisha."

"Dr. Yeager is a part of this too?!"

"Oh, I see. You only relived the last few weeks of your first life, right?"

"I don't know, but I don't think I died."

"Hmm…You must be reliving it in bits and pieces."

"Yeah, makes sense..."

"So, what were you doing up last night?"

"I was checking the time because Eren was crying from a nightmare and it woke me up, then I couldn't fall back asleep. What were you doing up?"

"I was also checking the time. Though, I suppose you also want to know what I was holding?"

"Yeah, it was like a bloodied piece of wood."

"Actually, it was a reconstructed piece of wood from my house when it crushed my legs during the fall of Wall Maria, I used it for a science project in first grade."

"Wait, Wall Maria?"

"Okay, even though I know your going to have to relive this from your own point of view, I'll tell you the story anyway…"


	5. Time-skip

Mikasa stared in shock as Carla finished her story. She wasn't sure what to think. All these ideas, reincarnation, dream memories, titans, and, most of all, the mass deaths, seemed unreal. So, when Carla had said she was going to relive all of those past lives, well, she had been fine with it. That is, until she heard the full story.

Even while Carla talked, Mikasa could feel the memories come back. She felt she could access these memories the same way she did normal ones, though she did not attempt this while Carla talked.

* * *

Mikasa went back to school the next day. The walk from the Jaeger's house to school was not far, only a few blocks, though it tended to work like a labyrinth. However, practically everyone in the school seemed to take the route, so having a maze of houses to walk by was pointless.

One upside to living close to school was that you could eat breakfast on the way there. Every time Sasha tried this though, her food somehow dropped on the ground. This lead to her crying so much that her tears had begun to wear away holes in the concrete. Unfortunately, it gave them plenty of time to pester her with questions.

Now, it was widely known through-out the class that Mikasa was _never_ sick, so naturally, everyone crowded her the instant she was through the doors. They then mercilessly bombarded her with the same questions Eren had. ' _What happened?' 'Where were you?'_ , and questions like that. The only answer she would give was a blunt, 'I was sick.'

Fortunately, class started very soon that day so no one could ask her anymore questions she couldn't answer. Unfortunately, the only thing she could think about the entire day was if anyone else had the memories she had. And it just got worse because every time she closed her eyes, she saw Eren's last moments. So, in the end the best part of her day was when she was home.

The instant the bell rang she was dragging Eren through the halls, eager to escape before she was attacked by anymore people with questions. The school was big and filled with the steady flow of students exiting classes and shoving their way outside. With all the swiftness and agility she cold muster into her 12-year-old body, she pulled Eren out of the school at top speed and ran all the way home without saying a word.

* * *

A week had passed since she had gotten 'sick'. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about her absence and had moved on to the next gossip. Typical. Even in her past life it had been like this, (except when it came to name-calling and feuds) everyone moved on as soon as it became uninteresting. They really hadn't changed a bit. But, she had to wonder…were her friends memories coming back too.

* * *

The years pasted and only Mikasa seemed to have access to her memories. By the time she was in high-school she had the majority of her memories. She and her friends stayed together until they graduated high-school and together decided to become teachers. Still, Mikasa was the only one who showed any signs of memories coming back.

But the thing that none of them knew, was that one other person had regained their memories. But, while Mikasa regained her's because of her sadness of Eren's past death, this person regained his memories out of guilt. That person, was Jean.

 **Just to be clear, my stories are only going to ship the people the author sets up for this story. Also, humor and OC** **appearances are coming.** **Words: 626**

 **-AIRbooks out!**


End file.
